FANGAME:Sonic Smash Bros.
This page is for the fangame known as Sonic Smash Bros. This page will give an overview of the game, as well as the list of characters. Keep in mind, this installment will feature only canon characters. I won't be putting ANY fanon characters in this game. However, at the bottem of this page, you'll find something to look forward to. Systems of Aviability The game will be playable on the following systems: 3DS-Same contols as smash 4. WII U-Same controls as smash 4. PS4 XBOX ONE Basic Funtionality The version of the game built for the Wii U, being a spin-of of Smash Bros, it has the same controls. The B button is for special moves, the A button is for normal attacks. The up on the digital pad is how you taunt. Down on the digipad is how you do a different taunt and to the left or right is for a 3rd taunt. The analog stick is how you move around the stage and the X and Y buttons are how you jump. This works the same for the 3DS version as well. As for the PS4 version, it's X to jump, Square for normal attack, O for special attacks, and triangle isn't used unless you get a smash ball. Then it becomes your final smash button. L2 and R2 are the grabbing buttons and L1 and R1 are the shield/dodge buttons. As for the XBOX ONE version, It's A to jump, X for normal attacks, B for your special attacks, and Y is the final smash button. LT and RT are the grabbing buttons and LB and RB are the shield/dodge buttons. Console Exclusives Wii U and 3DS-This is the default version, it has no real outstanding features.(Has no DLC) Xbox One-This one has all the DLC options.(Average amount of DLC) PS4-This one has the battle royal mode.(Only a few DLC) Characters Sonic The Hedgehog The Blue Blur is here because he gets bored of sitting at home all day. Sonic's motivation you ask? Simple, the prize is money, power, superiortity, and chili dogs!﻿ ﻿ Neutral B-Homing Attack Side B-Spin Dash Up B-Spring Down B-Spin Charge Final Smash-Super Sonic(Just like Smash Bros) Miles Tails Prower ﻿Sonic's best friend isn't too shy to enter the fray along with his 2 best friends, Sonic and Knuckles. He entered in order to help his friends win.(3 chances are better then 1) Neutral B-Dummy Ring Bomb Side B-Propeller Kick Up B- Fly Down B-Magic Hand(a counter type attack) Final Smash- X-Tornado(He gets to shoot you like Snake in brawl) Knuckles The Echidna The power of Team Sonic, Knuckles fits in perfectly here with all the other brawlers there are. Knuckles is here to A, help Sonic and Tails. B, Try to find Eggman(who has taken the Master Emerald AGAIN) and C, he could use the money.(You used his bank acount to pay for damage to the dojo) Neutral B-Charge Punch Side B-Rolling Punch Up B-Glide Down B-Spin Charge Final Smash-Hyper Knuckles(Works like Super Sonic)﻿ Amy Rose The Hedgehog She has followed Sonic into this game as well in the hopes to marry him yet again... Her only motivation is to try to prove to Sonic that she really deserves him. Neutral B-Hamer Slam Side B-Hammer Spin Up B-Propeller Hammer Down B-Hammer Throw Final Smash-Giga Hammer(The piko piko hammer becomes even bigger for a giant slam) Shadow The Hedgehog ﻿The Ultimate Lifeform is here to brawl as well. Shadow simply wants to prove he's the ultimate. And what better way is there than beating the shit out of everyone? Neutral B-Chaos Ball Side B-Chaos Spear Up B-Chaos Control Down B-Counter Final Smash-Chaos Blast(It's chaos blast, everything around him is just gone) Silver The Hedgehog ﻿The futuristic hedgehog has entered to save the future world. Silver may look frail, but he has psychokinesis and he knows how to use it. His motivation is to protect his time from becoming corrupted. Neutral B-Psybeam Side B-Telekinesis Up B-Levitate Down B-Psy-Shock Final Smash-Psybomb(An explosion of psychic energy) Blaze The Cat Silver's friend from the future has come to fight as well. She may one of most dangerous combatants, considering her cat reflexes and vision. She has the skills to win this entire battle. Her motivation is to preserve the future, like Silver. Neutral B-Fireball Side B-Fire Spin Up B-Ring of Fire Down B-Flare Kick Final Smash-Burning Blaze(Works like Super Sonic) Rouge The Bat The spy from Team Dark has snuck her way into the game. Rouge's motivation is money, she just wants the prize money. Neutral B-Bomb Throw Side B-Side Kick Up B-Fly Down B-Sonic Wave(Used to confuse enemies) Final Smash-Stealth Bomber(Rouge calls in an air strike during the battle) E-123 Omega The last E-Series robot is here to finally hunt down Eggman.(hopefully) Omega entered in the hopes of finally killing Eggman. Omega's search continues... ﻿ Neutral B-Laser Side B-Missile Up B-Hover Down B-Flamethrower Final Smash-Omegalaser(It's basically the daybreak from Smash 4) Ashura The Hedgehog The famous glitch has joined in with his own story created by me! (I know I said no fanmades, but hey, he was a glitch in an official game, so that makes him an official character) Ashura may be Sonic's 1st big brother, but he is a lot more different from Sonic. Neutral B-Razor Claw Side B-Throw clone Up B-Teleport Down B-Substitution Final Smash-Multi-Clone Barrage(A bunch of clones run amok across the screen) Scourge The Hedgehog The antiverse equivalent of Sonic is here to prove why he's the king.(To avoid him being a clone of Sonic, we will be using my fanon version of him) His motivation is power, he wants to rule everything and everyone. Neutral B-Mega Punch Side B-Flare Kick Up B-Mega Jump Down B-Chaos Laser Final Smash-Wings of Heaven(Scourge grows wings and flys around, while blasting massive amounts of energy at everyone unlucky enough to be his opponent) Jules The Hedgehog ﻿The father of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Jules is where Sonic gets his speed from. However, many say Jules was faster then Sonic back in the day... Neutral B-Eye Laser Side B-Shuriken Up B-Jet Boots Down B-Perception(A counter-type move) Final Smash-Diamond Dust(He clotheslines you the WHOLE way through the planet and then back up, he finishes it with a giant punch to the face from his robotic arms) Stages Green Hill Zone(Sonic 1) Scrap Brain Zone(Sonic 1) Emerald Hill Zone(Sonic 2) Chemical Plant Zone(Sonic 2) Angel Island Zone(Sonic 3) Space Colony Ark(Sonic Adventure 2) City Escape(Sonic Adventure 2) Rail Canyon(Sonic Heroes) Hang Castle(Sonic Heroes) Lethal Highway(Shadow the Hedgehog) Crisis City(Sonic 06) Wave Ocean(Sonic 06) Camelot Castle(SATBK) Crystal Cave(SATBK) Planet Wisp(Sonic Colors) Dragon Road(Sonic Unleashed) Windy Hill Zone(Sonic Lost World) Doomsday Zone(Sonic 3) ????? Now I said at the top of this page that there would be something to look forward to. That someting is this: I am making the sequel to this game. If you want your fanmade characters in the sequel, then comment down here on this page who you want in, and give me a brief moveset.(All 4 B's and a FS) I am planning to have almost double the amount of characters there are in this one. Which means about 24 characters. Category:Fangames Category:Sonic Fanon